


《欲》

by SuHZR76



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuHZR76/pseuds/SuHZR76
Summary: 当克拉克回过神来时已经被按在廉价旅馆的床上，他看着坐在自己身上的男人时想道：到底是我疯了还是他疯了？
Kudos: 3





	《欲》

当飞机抵达哥谭时已经是凌晨，克拉克站在机场门口揉了揉有些酸胀的眼睛，因为长时间的飞行，米色条纹的西装也有些起皱。报社给的资金实在有限，身材有些魁梧的记者挤在有些狭窄的经济舱里，在飞机上以超级速度看完了关于哥谭王子的材料（包括那些花边新闻）就算是超人也有些疲惫。  
哥谭的天气向来不怎么好，此刻下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨也在意料之内，克拉克收好了整理的材料确认无误后，打车前往一个月以前预定好的酒店——韦恩的酒店。酒店位于哥谭的市中心，克拉克透过有些朦胧的车窗望着高大的建筑物不经感叹到韦恩的阔绰，房间在顶楼，可以眺望到整个哥谭。报社好不容易争取到给韦恩进行一次专访的机会，本来应该担任这次采访的路易斯又出差了，临时赶不回大都会做准备，而早已经报给韦恩的名单又后续进行了修改，佩里生怕这位哥谭王子一时兴起拒绝了，谁知却爽快的答应了并且指名克拉克•肯特这个长期蹲在体育版块的记者，这又在星球日报的办公楼里掀起了轩然大波。  
“祝你好运兄弟，采访哥谭王子的机会可不是人人都有，如果你完不成采访韦恩，佩里一定会把你挂在楼顶的球上。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩笑道，“虽然不知道韦恩为什么会点名你，不过都说他有神奇的魔力，无论男女看见他都会迷上，你可要保护好自己的小屁股。”听着这句话克拉克对自己这次出差更加不抱有信心，甚至更想到如果真的被佩里挂到楼顶去了他可以用点飞行能力浮在半空中。  
当电梯叮的一声提醒了正在神游的克拉克已经到房间所在的楼层，行李已经被服务员放进房间里了，他甚至没看见人更不用说给小费，这下又省少了一笔小开支。有着韦恩集团标志的门卡“滴”的一声刷开了房门，克拉克一下子呆住了，站在落地窗前的男人顿了一下，随后转过头来。来自小镇的小记者被布鲁斯韦恩的突然到来吓得不轻，而当事人却一副很理所当然的样子。  
“韦……韦恩先生……！您怎么在这里？”克拉克感觉再不移开自己的目光那么和自己相伴多年的眼镜就要处于被热视线融化的边缘，于是他急忙低头假装摘下眼镜擦了擦，脑海里却还是韦恩的脸——说实在的，他从无数新闻和传闻里知道这个男人的魅力究竟有多大，照片无论是哪个角度都能看得出来，克拉克感觉本人肯定是有点差距的，对于史蒂夫开的玩笑也只能三分当真，可是，天，拉奥在上，他本人长得真的很漂亮。  
布鲁斯看着有点窘迫无措的记者不禁笑了笑，顺手拿起了旁边的一杯酒，“肯特先生，不用多想，我只是顺路来看看这些人是不是有好好地招待这位来自大都会的记者。”说罢他走到克拉克跟前，递上了酒，“明天韦恩大楼的门票就在你手里了，记得喝完，好酒不等人。”记者顺从的递过了酒杯，冰块依旧散发着寒意，还没等克拉克反应过来，布鲁斯就已经走出了房间。  
克拉克喝下了有些烈的酒，而被喝光的酒杯里，方形的冰块内隐隐约约露出了一张写着布鲁斯•韦恩的卡片。

第二天一大早，克拉克便起床准备采访需要的材料，检查完钢笔的墨囊是满的以后再次整理了一下自己的西装，戴上了眼镜又看了看，确认无误以后便前往韦恩大楼，中途不忘带上一杯浓缩咖啡帮助自己打起精神。  
拿着名片，克拉克顺利的搭上了通往顶层办公室的私人电梯。随着秘书的指引他终于来到了韦恩的办公室，敲门前甚至还给自己打了打气。“您好韦恩先生，我是星球日报的记者克拉克•肯特，今天约了您的专访。”他说完便听到了布鲁斯让他进门的许可。  
今天的哥谭天气意外的好，昨天下了一整晚的雨，克拉克准备好的雨伞似乎无用武之地。布鲁斯穿着整齐的黑色西装站在窗前，反手背对着他，袖口上还用金线绣着韦恩家的标志。  
“既然记者先生到了，我们就开始吧。”布鲁斯转过身来坐在了自己的椅子上，示意克拉克坐在办公桌对面。克拉克以最快的正常人速度坐下，赶紧拿起了准备好的采访稿，希望赶紧结束——这不是普通记者会想做的，他们总想拖延时间，然后从这个哥谭王子的嘴里撬出更多劲爆的新闻，如果是花边新闻，更可以卖给娱乐版一个人情。克拉克并不是这类人，并且他感觉自己的超能自制力似乎要消失了，韦恩的每一个回答都散发着官方标准的气息，语气有些慵懒散漫却不缺乏社会上层的高傲，但那些灼热的目光是怎么回事！克拉克越往下写便越感觉如坐针毡，简直比自己的热视线威力更加惊人，连钢铁之躯都感觉要被烧穿了。  
“请问韦恩先生如何看待哥谭内泛滥流动的性交易对治安以及经济的影响？”这是最后一个问题了，本不在采访稿之内，是路易斯希望他能够加进来，最近这位忙得满天飞的女记者正筹划着关于性交易内幕的新闻。克拉克不奢求韦恩会好好回答，毕竟超出了范围，也实属是碰碰运气。  
布鲁斯并没有被这个额外的问题表现出意外，他眯了眯眼睛，站起来理了理衣服，“性交易对于某些人来说，是谋生的手段，当然，如果是发展成为产业是没有可能性的，流动性过强。治安的话，我建议肯特先生可以自己去一探究竟。”克拉克对着回答一字不落的赶紧记下来，却又为后一句话感到窘迫，想抬头再接着问时韦恩却像猫一样已经站在他的身后，低头在他耳边吹气，“如果需要的话，我也可以帮肯特先生指条路。”

克拉克在几乎是快要飞起来的速度回到酒店，韦恩告诉他房间多留了几天欢迎他在哥谭考察。路易斯已经回到了大都会，却又被未处理完的工作缠上了，克拉克和她打过几次电话，还能听见佩里的声音。  
“嘿，克拉克，谢谢你帮我搞到了韦恩的回答，不过我现在没办法去哥谭，我的一个线人——该死，谁的文件发错到我这里来了——我是说他昨天给我发消息说资料已经整理好了，不过他不等人，要我今天过去，实在抽不开身，希望麻烦你帮我去拿一下。”路易斯似乎在写字，说话有些仓促。  
“他？”克拉克似乎有些惊讶。听到克拉克有些惊愕的语气路易斯似乎是生气了，“不要告诉我你是个恐同人士，拜托克拉克，这个行业并不是只有女性——男性也占了很大一部分，我以为你应该会理解这一类人群，如果你不愿意的话那就算了，克拉克你——”还没等路易斯说完克拉克就赶忙补上了话，“不不不，路易斯，我只是很少碰到，并没有其他意思，地址麻烦发给我一下，我会拿回来的。”女强人在电话的一头叹了口气，快速的将地址和联系方式发给了克拉克，“谢谢你了克拉克，回来请你吃饭。”  
挂断了电话，克拉克查看了邮件里说的地点，是哥谭第三港口旁的一间小旅馆，线人会在港口旁边的商店路口等着，不过没有线人的照片，克拉克感觉自己不一定能认得出来，不过路易斯说他肯定可以一眼看出来，他对自己没有什么信心，在反复挣扎之后他决定提早过去试试看。  
从酒店到港口花了快一个小时的时间，司机似乎一直在看着他，不时冒出几句隐晦的问题，这让克拉克更加后悔为什么自己不飞过来，甚至扔下了钱都不等找，急忙下车走向商店所在的路口。  
已经是晚上七点半了，距离和线人预定碰面的时间超过了十五分钟，天色渐渐暗了下来，这时克拉克才意识到这里居然是红灯区，白日寂静的街头被充满着魅惑的红色光芒，不少穿着暴露的男男女女在路上缓慢的走动着，不忘摆露出赤裸的身体部位。  
不少女郎注意到了站在那边呆得跟个木头似的克拉克，引起了她们的好奇心，一个染着红发的女子上前直接贴在了克拉克的胸口，露出了自己丰满的双乳，“怎么样帅哥，要不要来一炮？”手顺着下去摸到了他鼓囊囊的胯下，“尺寸也很不错啊~”记者瞬间红爆了脸，不知道怎么回答时忽然有人从身后抓住了他的肩膀，随即拉着胳膊就往巷子里跑，不顾逐渐远去尖锐的骂声，把他从女郎的纠缠中解救了出来。  
克拉克直到停下才发现这个男人穿着一件黑色的风衣，更让他感叹的是——这个人除了脸上一道淡淡的划过鼻梁的伤疤，简直和布鲁斯韦恩长得一模一样。  
“B？”克拉克目不转睛的看着还在喘气的男人问道，得到的是一个点头的回答。“那个，我是来拿资料的，按照之前说好的价格——”克拉克刚想拿出钱包就被对方猛的一下子推在了墙壁上，钱包连着惯性掉落在了地上。男人笑了笑，摸了摸他的胸口，说道：“既然我刚刚救了你，现在我要涨价了。”

黑发的男人按着他的胯骨不让克拉克乱动，一边蹲下来咬住了对方的拉链拉开，另外一只手伸进去用色情的手法揉捏着两颗睾丸，鼻尖蹭着此刻还有些疲软的阴茎不时隔着短裤含住大小可观的龟头。克拉克感觉自己快要爆炸了，男人时不时半眯着眼睛抬头看自己，唾液濡湿了短裤，也在男人有些艳红的嘴唇上留下水光。  
“呃——”对方的手法忽然一瞬间粗暴了起来，阴茎在不断地挑逗中逐渐变硬，慢慢的甚至流出了点前液。男人顺势扯下了他的短裤，将半硬的阴茎一口含入嘴中做了一个深喉。喉咙的温热和紧致几乎让克拉克控制不住向前顶的冲动，但他终究是克制住了。超乎常人的尺寸让对方几乎是被填满了嘴，一股猛烈的雄性气息几乎扑面而来，就在快要反呕时候男人及时的退了出来。克拉克感觉自己脑子都快融化了，超级理智告诉他还有事情要完成，但还没说出口，对方又将他的龟头含入口中用灵活的舌尖不断地缠绕着，舔舐着，手里的动作更没有停下的意思。  
忽然一对纠缠在一起的男女跌跌撞撞的闯入巷子里，抱着女人的金发的男子看见了他们，破口大骂道，“操，真晦气，居然在这里遇到死基佬。”其间也不忘将手深入浓妆艳抹的女人的裤子里揉捏。  
B的反应几乎出了所有人的意料，他几乎是优雅的舔过几圈，然后站起来拍了拍裤子上的灰尘和污渍，给克拉克拉上短裤和裤链以后头也不回的走向巷子的另外一头。  
克拉克赶紧追了上去，他还没有拿到资料，得给路易斯一个交代，总不能说你的线人给我口了一发然后人就不见了。的确，为了找到B他用了点超能力，随着男人前一步后一步的进入了一家破旧的旅馆。  
旅馆年久失修的样子，克拉克踏上二楼的木板随即发出咯吱的挤压声，劣质的地毯勉强的盖住了破损的地方。随即他就已经走到了男人进入的房间门口，踟蹰的时候房间的门开了，B站在他面前靠着门框，此时已经脱去黑色的风衣，穿着浴衣。“我以为你不会跟来了。”他有些发笑的说道。“呃——刚刚那件事——如果需要加钱你可以说，这份资料对我的同事很重要，我，呃，答应她要帮她。”克拉克咽了咽口水，努力把目光从对方露出的胸口移开，就那么几眼他居然感觉到口干舌燥，可能是禁欲太久了，克拉克给自己找了个借口让自己能够有点心安理得起来，希望早点结束这件事情，实在是太糟糕了克拉克•肯特！  
男人没有回答，只是直勾勾的看着记者湛蓝的眼睛，忽然就揽住了克拉克的脖子吻了上去。

当克拉克回过神来时已经被按在廉价旅馆的床上，他看着坐在自己身上的男人时想道：到底是我疯了还是他疯了？  
灵活的舌头交缠着，舔过克拉克的上颚和虎牙，刚刚结束的深吻让就算超人也似乎有些呼吸不畅了起来，该死，如果是一个吻倒是不至于，但是男人有型的屁股坐在自己跨上隔着已经被撑起来的裤子正缓慢的蹭着还没有发泄的阳具，越发坚挺的性器的存在感越来越强。克拉克感觉自己的脸都快可以把被子烧着了，“B……我……”还没等他说话黑发的男人就抵住了他的嘴唇，“钱可不是我涨价后的价格可以补全的，记者先生，如果想要拿到就按着我说的来。”  
如果说克拉克对性的启蒙是朋友带着他在家里谷仓里偷看的成人杂志，到现在的26年里他偶尔会打打手炮，就算是和路易斯成为男女朋友之后也没有上过床，更别提和平分手之后。那么现在就是他第一次和人做爱，更羞耻的是，对方似乎察觉到了他的紧张，一语戳破了他到现在还是一个处男的事实。  
克拉克简直都想把脸捂住了，今天出乎意料的事情实在是太多了，先是韦恩，然后是阴差阳错的被站街女调戏，后来居然被线人按在潮湿阴暗的小巷子口了一发，最后变成了躺在旅馆的床上看着对方把自己当做换来资料的筹码。男人脱下浴袍时露出的衣服让克拉克更感觉裤裆一硬——那是一套应侍兔女郎的低胸贴身礼服，男人的胸肌几乎挤在了一起甚至有了一条若隐若现的乳沟，充满力量感的身体被完美的勾勒出来，最惹眼的居然是腿上穿着的黑色丝袜，蔓延到均匀的大腿根，很显然是女性的大小，有些地方并不能被完全裹住，看到对方已经挺起来的阴茎克拉克感觉更加口渴起来。沉默在两人之间蔓延，可一阵细微的震动声引起了记者的注意，在意识到那是什么时瞬间红遍了耳根。  
B翘着屁股没有点害羞的对着克拉克，随即又拉开了他的裤链褪下内裤，已经完全勃起的阳具拍打到男人的脸上。“嘿小记者，把那东西弄出来。”男人说着遍舔上了怒涨的阴茎，似乎是刚刚被打断的后续，舌头不断地划过龟头的裂缝，手上更不忘照顾两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋，由上而下的吻过柱体，还有些调皮的在根处稍微用力的吮吸了一口。见克拉克没有什么动作，他有些失望的回过头，手里还撸着对方已经青筋勃起的阳具。“真是个小处男。”B原本不指望克拉克会帮自己取出来，打算自己手动解决时，结果对方被那团毛茸茸的兔尾巴吸引住了，用手尝试性的按了一下，  
黑发男人突然发出了一声压抑不住的呻吟。操，跳蛋的开关就被塞在那边作掩护，他第一次这么后悔买了一个触感调控的，刚刚那么一下直接把震动频率开到了最大。  
男人的腰一下子软了下去，呼吸也越发沉重了起来，跳蛋以磨人的频率疯狂跳动着，更糟糕的是球体随着软肉的蠕动向着更深处滑去，现在正压在前列腺的边缘，快感简直如同尖针刺着他的神经，“想不到你居然能无师自通起来，”男人强作克制的从牙缝里吐出一句带着细微不屑的话，被莫名其妙夸了一句的克拉克有些不好意思，手无措的握在男人的腰上，“既然这样，那我们就开始吧。”

——TBC——


End file.
